Ipod Challenge Wendy and Hodges
by CSIobsessed444
Summary: ipod challenge inspired by Hot Pink Girl. Wedges drabble, OneShot.


Wendy/Hodges

IPod challenge, OneShot

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Credit to Hot Pink Girl for giving me the idea with her Greg/Riley drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or any of the songs, nor do I own the lyrics to any of them.

FIRST TIME – Lifehouse

They're both looking for something they've been afraid to find: love. Neither of them has been lucky in the field, especially Hodges. He hasn't felt a connection to any woman, and he's scared to because he's afraid she won't be **the one**. After all these years of waiting, however, he can stop holding his breath. He found the one, and she works right down the hall from him. Her name is Wendy Simms.

PLAY MY MUSIC – Jonas Brothers

When he was younger, all Hodges wanted to do was play music. He's incredibly skilled on the piano and guitar, and while his singing is weak, he often sings along quietly, just to himself. Unlike his relationship with Wendy (which seems to change on a daily basis), music never changes. One day she's mad, the next she loves him with her whole heart. At the end of the day, he can always turn to music. It'll comfort him and make everything that's going on seem okay.

NEVER AGAIN – Kelly Clarkson

I hope the ring he gave you turns your finger green, she whispers under her breath, passing Mandy in the hall. Mandy knew that Wendy liked Archie, but made a play for him anyways and six months later, he proposed to her. As Wendy walks down the hall, she passes Hodges. He sees the hurt on her face and pulls her aside. "I know you hate Mandy for what she did, but there's more and better fish in the sea." She catches onto his metaphor and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks David. You always know how to make me feel better." He blushes as she continues, thinking of how she'll never again trust Mandy with her secret.

SORRY – Jonas Brothers

"I'm sorry for breaking all of my promises." Hodges tells her, pleading. Wendy keeps walking, tears budding in her eyes. She can't bear to keep this kind of relationship going, one filled with lies. He promised she was the only one for him, yet he still slept with that new lab tech from Chicago. He promised he'd never leave her, but he was going for one year to work at an FBI lab in New York. He promised.

SO WHAT – Pink

I guess I just lost my husband, Wendy thinks as she gulps down yet another beer. Nick just left me for a blonde from who's I.Q. must be 42 or something like that (kidding, of course). She really doesn't care, though. Ever since they got married, their relationship has been going downhill. She's out drinking every night, he works all the time, and they've both been sleeping around, Wendy with Hodges and Nick with Riley. She just wants to be with Hodges tonight, because he wouldn't leave her for the entire world, as he told her a few years back.

GOTTA BE SOMEBODY – Nickelback

Hodges never knew what it really felt like to be in love. He wanted someone to love with his life in his hands, someone to care about him and about him. When a certain someone who shall remain nameless (Wendy) got hired a few years ago, however, he knew what love felt like. He knew how it felt to snuggle with your beloved on a cold night and just be together, not even to talk. He knew what it felt like waking up to that one person and feeling like nothing in the world could make that moment better. He knew how it felt to hold that person after a particularly hard case and just comfort them, stroking their hair and saying, "We're together now. Everything's going to be okay."

HOME- Daughtry

After spending a year in New York's crime lab, Hodges was finally going home. Not that he didn't love having a Manhattan apartment with a view of Times Square that he borrowed from a friend in Europe, he just didn't belong there and he knew it. His mom often used the phrase, "home is where the heart is," and boy was she right. For him, that's where Wendy was. In Las Vegas.

BOSTON – Augustana

_I'll get out of California and go somewhere where no one knows my name,_ Hodges decided at the age of 18 when picking colleges. After being accepted to Harvard, he seriously considered moving to Boston but decided against it in the long run. He always preferred hot and dry to cold and wet, and while Boston is seasonal, snow just wasn't an option to deal with. In the long run, staying in L.A. was better because if he hadn't stayed in L.A., he wouldn't have never been transferred to Las Vegas, and he never would have met Wendy, and they never would have gotten married and had twins. He was perfectly okay with being in California if it led him to his wife.

DROPS OF JUPITER – Train

"Do you miss me?" Hodges asked Wendy while they were in the break room, chatting over coffee. She just got back from London, where she was soul searching for herself. They had been dating for over a year, and he was afraid to come back because she would have met some amazingly cool guy and he'd be plain old David. She wouldn't even remember his first name when she got back, but once again, his fears proved him wrong.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him with all the love in her heart. "Absolutely."

I DON'T CARE – Fall Out Boy

"I don't care what you think, Hodges." Wendy spit out again as he taunted her about her revealing outfit and excessive eye makeup today.

"Really? Then what's with the getup?" Hodges knew Wendy had a thing for him. As many times as she denied it, she did. It was a gut feeling that she dressed up because their shifts overlapped today.

"Nothing." She honestly didn't care what Hodges thought. He was just another lab geek who asked her out a few times. But he did have nice blue eyes…….and he could be kind of funny……..and maybe it was very sweet for him to throw her a surprise party on her birthday. But, honestly, she didn't care what he thought. Just about her.


End file.
